fae_world_lost_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
How the cycle began (It's A Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World)
Bo: I remember 'cos it was the first job in months where some jerk wasn't trying to grope me, and I thought I might last a while in this one. Until, that is, I saw the creep roofieing the drink he took over to the 'blonde'. Mind you, she was no angel - slipped his wallet out with the touch of a pro, and was on her way from the crime scene when she collapsed, and my whole evening went south, along with the rest of my life. Kenzi: So, I was just doing my thing, you know, checking out the dirtbags hitting on girls who they could get into bed for just the price of a couple of drinks, when this pre-plucked chicken, I thought, wanders over and just hands me a G&T and a truly lame line, but hey, it gives me an excuse to get close. So, I slide out his wallet and make my exit, smooth as you please. Except, I don't make a clean getaway, 'cos he'd doped the drink, and by the time I get into the elevator, the wall's the only thing between me and the floor. Bo: I manage to duck in through the closing doors, and in the privacy of the elevator, I figure, what with the girl being out on her feet, I can afford to give in to my appetites. Wouldn't you know it, street rat's got a camera phone, and captures the whole process of me leaving a smile on his face. Still don't know why, but instead of smashing the phone and leaving, I slung her over my shoulder, and lugged her out of there before the cops showed up to find her with a corpse next to her and his cash in her pocket. Hale: So I've been propping up the cruiser for about fifteen minutes, just shootin' the breeze, when the big dog finally decides to enrich our lives with his presence. First glance, it looks like The Joker's in town, but Dyson, well, he never switches the wolf off fully, you know, so you can see his hackles rising as the curtain comes down on what we didn't realize at the time was just act one. Still, even without his nose, I know something's rotten in the state of Denmark, and it's got all the pawprints of Fae-related. Dyson: It's Fae, sight, smell, every sense says so - but not one I recognize. Still, given how many of us there are, every once in a while, you gotta expect the unknown. The bartender's a good prospect, and a hot lead all around, so I'm hopeful the video from the basement's going to wrap this one up nice and neat. Boy, can your instincts lead you astray. Bo: Autopilot's a wonderful or terrible thing, but you can get used to almost anything. I'm sweeping the stuff that matters into my one bag that goes with me, grabbing my IDs, and headed for the door (once I've torched my outfit from last night), when I kick the can and my jinx awakes. She remembers way too much for someone who's been roofied, and at this point I find out about the existence of my 'Candid Camera' moment. She panics, and I've got my foot out the door by the time she gets it together, and she's got a take on normal I can relate to. Kenzi: OK, I totally freaked but, in my defense, it was totally freaky! Faces getting sucked off guys who were gonna - you know, this is not an everyday event. Well, wasn't back then, anyway. Now . . . Anywho, I figure, with last night's haul, I'm springing for the milk shakes. Hale: I'm doing the 21st century bit, pulling plates off the video feed from the basement, but my dog goes old-school, finds the file on our JD, and lookie-lookie, he's got a history of unsolicited extras in ladies' drinks. So, we put out the APB, and a caution, figuring this girl's going need our kid gloves. Oh, how little did we know. Kenzi: I think it says like mundo much that I just handed this chick the only phone I'm likely to have for the next five years, and let her get rid of the solid proof of what she was, just so as I could continue to hang. I mean, greater faith has no girl, you know. Anyway, couldn't help staring - I mean, come on, wouldn't you? - and she caught me. Trick: Hale and Dyson were propping up the bar a tad earlier than I would expect, but there was nothing on the day wearing alarm bells. Sneaky, the important shifts in life. Ash: Too late - in every aspect. The information, the finding, the reaction, all tardy. Morrigan: Certain days, like lepers, should be preceded by clanging bells. And cleansed from history. Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Key events Category:Lost Girl